Central European Olympiad in Informatics
The Central European Olympiad in Informatics (CEOI) is an annual informatics competition for secondary school students. Each of the parcitipating central European countries (plus one or two guest countries, and a local team from the host area) sends a team of up to four contestants, a team leader and a deputy team leader. The contestants compete individually, i.e. a team score is not calculated. Competitors are selected through national computing contests. The contest consists of two days computer programming, solving problems of an Algorithmic nature. The structure of these competition days is described in the article about the International Olympiad in Informatics (IOI), which served as a role model for the invention of the more local CEOI. The first CEOI was held in 1994 (Romania, founder of the CEOI), five years after the first IOI. List of CEOI websites and locations * CEOI 2008 was held in Dresden, Germany (6-12 July 2008). Participants: Croatia, Czech Republic, Germany, Hungary, Poland, Romania, Saxony, Slovakia. * CEOI 2007 was held in Brno, Czech Republic (1 - 7 July 2007). Participants: Croatia, Czech Republic, Germany, Hungary, Poland, Romania, Slovakia, Czech Republic II, Brno. * CEOI 2006 was held in Vrsar, Croatia (1 - 8 July 2006). Participants: Croatia, Czech Republic, Germany, Hungary, Poland, Romania, Slovakia, Croatia II, Croatia III. * CEOI 2005 was held in Sárospatak, Hungary (28 July - 5 August, 2005). Participants: Bosnia and Herzegovina, Croatia, Czech Republic, Estonia, France, Germany, Hungary, Poland, Romania, Sárospatak, Slovakia, Spain, The Netherlands. * CEOI 2004 was held in Rzeszów, Poland (13 July - 17 July 2004). Participants: Bosnia & Herzegovina, Croatia, Czech Republic, Germany, Hungary, Poland, Romania, Slovakia * CEOI 2003 was held in Münster, Germany (5 - 12 July 2003). Participants: Croatia, Poland, Czech Republic, Slovenia, Netherlands, USA, Hungary, Slovakia, Romania, Iran, Germany, Westphalia * CEOI 2002 was held in Košice, Slovakia (30 June - 6 July 2002). Participants: Austria, Croatia, Czech Republic, Germany, Hungary, Poland, Romania, Slovakia, Slovenia, The Netherlands, Iran * CEOI 2001 was held in Zalaegerszeg, Hungary (10 - 17 August 2001). Participants: Austria, Croatia, Czech Republic, Germany, Hungary, Poland, Romania, Slovakia, Slovenia, Estonia, Finland, Italy, The Netherlands * CEOI 2000 was held in Cluj-Napoca, Romania (24 - 31 August 2000). Participants: Croatia, Czech Republic, Germany, Hungary, Moldova, Netherlands, Poland, Romania, Slovakia, Slovenia, USA * CEOI 1999 was held in Brno, Czech Republic (2 - 9 September 1999). Participants: Bosnia-Herzegovina, Croatia, Czech Republic, Germany, Hungary, Poland, Romania, Slovakia, Slovenia, USA * CEOI 1998 was held in Zadar, Croatia (20 - 27 May 1998). Participants: Bosnia-Herzegovina, Croatia, Czech Republic, Germany, Hungary, Poland, Romania, Slovakia, Slovenia * CEOI 1997 was held in Nowy Sącz, Poland (17 - 24 July 1997). Participants: Belarus, Croatia, Estonia, Germany, Hungary, Latvia, Lithuania, Netherlands, Poland, Romania, Slovakia, Ukraine, USA, Yugoslavia * CEOI 1996 was held in Bratislava, Slovak Republic (9 - 13 October 1996). Participants: Croatia, Czech Republic, Hungary, Poland, Romania, Slovakia, Slovenia * CEOI 1995 was held in Szeged, Hungary (29 May - 3 June 1995). Participants: Belarus, Croatia, Czech Republic, Estonia, Hungary, Lithuania, Poland, Romania, Slovakia, Ukraine, Yugoslavia * CEOI 1994 was held in Cluj-Napoca, Romania (27 - 31 May 1994). Participants: Croatia, Czech Republic, Hungary, Moldova, Poland, Romania, Turkey, Yugoslavia External links * CEOI archives * International Science Olympiads Category:Programming contests